1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to coated articles and method for manufacturing the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
For improving corrosion resistance of metal, physical vapor deposition (PVD) can be used to deposit a coating on a surface of the metal. However, coatings deposited by PVD typically contain micropores that can allow penetration of contaminants, such as air and moisture, which can corrode the metal.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.